prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC08
is the 8th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 741st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The girls finally go to space, in which they follow the Star Color Pendant to Planet Kennel. There they meet the aliens: Doggie, Maggie, and Neggie who look like dogs but talk a lot like humans. At the temple, they find a Princess Star Color Pen but the dogs refuse to hand it over. Major Events *The Cures visit the planet Kennel for the first time and meet Doggie, Maggie, and Neggie, a trio of alien inhabitants of the planet. *The Libra Star Color Pen is found after the three aliens pull it from the statue and they give it to Soleil. **This, in turn, allows Soleil to perform Libra Soleil Shoot for the first time. *The Libra Star Princess is revived. Synopsis The episode starts with the team in the Starry Sky Galaxy. Hikaru is excited, while Madoka is confused about how they teleported so far. The AI says the power that caused it is incomprehensible, and Prunce speculates that it has to do with Elena’s Star Color Pendant reacting. Madoka and Elena remark that the Starry Sky World is nothing like space as they knew it before. As they say this, Elena’s pendant lights up again. Hikaru is excited to meet new aliens. Suddenly, a screen in the rocket shows a new planet, and Hikaru is confused to find that it’s shaped like a bone. After the opening theme, the rocket lands, and the AI says that the Star Color Pendants’ magic will make space suits unnecessary. Hikaru gets the opportunity to make the first step humanity has ever taken on the new planet, but she accidentally face plants instead. Meanwhile, the other three find that the ground is covered in bones. Elena wonders if they’re due to a monster eating the creatures on this planet and Prunce panics about being eaten down to just his bones. Elena points out that Prunce probably doesn’t even have bones. Hikaru spots a building in the distance. However, before the team can go to it, somebody tells them to turn around on the count of three. When they do, the team is shocked to find three furry aliens who look like dogs. They try to growl threateningly, but Hikaru can’t help but pet them and play fetch with them. Eventually, one of the aliens decides that they’ve had enough. Elena suddenly realizes that they can communicate with the dog-like aliens, and Lala says that it must be due to their Star Color Pendants. One of the aliens asks where they’re from, and Hikaru says they’re from Earth. The aliens decide that Earth must not be that special, as its inhabitants only have fur on their heads, while they have beautiful coats of fur on their entire bodies. Nonetheless, the aliens must admit that Fuwa has quite the exquisite fur coat. They consider Prunce to be the ugliest of the whole team, though, as he doesn’t have a single strand of fur on his entire body. This makes Prunce very angry. The three aliens then show the humans, Lala, Fuwa, and Prunce how to properly greet others on their planet. This procedure involves them howling twice, then doing handstands on top of each other while declaring their names. The team finds out that the green, tall alien is Maggie; the red, small alien is Neggie; and the yellow, medium-sized alien is Doggie. Lala refuses to imitate the greeting, but Hikaru does her very best to do the howls just right. Doggie says that he knew the hairless humans couldn’t do it. Elena concedes that he’s right and shows him how Earthlings greet each other: with a handshake and a simple introduction. By doing this, Elena is able to quickly befriend the trio. Doggie, however, is reluctant to admit this. Suddenly, the clouds turn gray and it starts raining. Unlike on Earth, where it rains water, this planet rains bones. It’s painful when these bones hit the skin, so Maggie, Doggie, and Neggie are quick to lead them to shelter. Doggie says that if they had fur as he did, they wouldn’t be hurt by the bones, and he offers Elena hair tonic and would temporarily coat everyone’s bodies in fur. Elena imagines everyone having fur and refuses to take it. Then, Elena’s Star Color Pendant lights up again, and she realizes that the Princess Star Color Pen that it’s reacting to is inside the building. As this is happening, Kappard arrives on the planet and calls it primitive. Doggie reveals to the team that the building is a temple meant to revere the ancestor to those who dwell on the planet. There is a big statue of the ancestor in the center of the room. On the ancestor’s head is a “sacred bone” (actually a glowing Star Color Pen). Doggie says that the statue used to have a tail on its head, but it got broken. Then, one rainy night, the “sacred bone” fell with the rain and landed right where the tail used to be. The girls try to ask the aliens to let them take the Star Color Pen, but Doggie refuses. Doggie even accuses them of being after the “sacred bone” all along and trying to trick them into giving it up. Prunce tells Elena to take the pen anyway, but when Maggie and Neggie beg Elena not to take it, Elena tells Prunce that she can’t steal the pen because it would be like stealing the aliens’ smiles. Prunce is upset at Elena for not valuing the future of the universe. While they’re talking, Kappard enters the room and is about to take the Star Color Pen. He then notices that Pretty Cure is there and prepares to fight them first, summoning his Nottorei. The girls transform to fight. Once transformed, they have little trouble taking down the Nottorei. However, this preoccupies them, giving Kappard the opportunity to take the pen. Before he can, Doggie attacks him, but Kappard easily flings him aside, saying that everything in the universe belongs to the Notraiders. Cure Soleil then kicks Kappard and tells him off. Kappard says that Soleil is no better than he is, as she came to steal the pen as well. Elena tries to say that this is not true, but Doggie won’t listen and says that the group of outsiders and Kappard have the same malicious intent. Prunce says that he wanted to take the pen for the sake of the entire universe, but Doggie doesn’t care. Soleil says that she understands why Doggie would say that, and Prunce feels guilty for suggesting stealing the Star Color Pen. Then, Cure Star suggests that they talk about their reasons for wanting the pen with Doggie and his friends, and Cure Selene agrees that they may understand if they do so. Cure Soleil is still determined to protect the pen, but when she tries to fight Kappard, he strikes her with a high-pressure stream of water (which he dubs “Kappard Strike”), knocking her into the wall. Kappard prepares to finish Soleil off. Prunce gets down on his knees (or what would be knees if he didn’t have tentacles), apologizes for being so pushy, and begs Doggie to use the Star Color Pen to help Soleil. Doggie agrees. He, Neggie, and Maggie struggle to pull the pen out of the top of the statue. Kappard notices this and tries to use Kappard Strike on them, but a dark blob blocks the beam. This blob turns out to be Prunce, who used the hair tonic to cover himself in fur. This fur was strong enough to repel the strike. Prunce’s interception gives the aliens the opportunity to release the pen from the statue and throw it to Soleil. As soon as it lands in Soleil’s hand, it stops glowing, and the pen turns out to be the Libra Star Color Pen. Kappard orders his Nottorei to take the pen, but it’s too late. Soleil unleashes her new attack: Libra Soleil Shoot. It results in Soleil kicking a fireball that collides with Kappard and the Nottorei and sends them flying into the distance. After the fight, an elder comes up to the group and gives them permission to take the Star Color Pen, as they’ve just finished repairing the statue’s broken tail. Upon Prunce’s prompting, Elena inserts the Libra Star Color Pen into the Twinkle Book, turning Fuwa into a monk and enabling her to transport the group to the Star Palace. There, she restores the Libra Star Princess to her throne. The Libra Princess congratulates Pretty Cure on how well they’ve made Fuwa grow. She then asks where Prunce is. No matter how many times Prunce calls out to her, though, the princess doesn’t recognize him due to his coat of fur. Elena promises Doggie that they’ll take good care of the Star Color Pen, and the group heads back inside the rocket and returns to space. Once they’ve taken off, Prunce’s fur falls off as the hair tonic loses its effectiveness. He says that he misses the furry look. However, when Elena offers him another bottle of hair tonic that Doggie gave her as a parting gift, Prunce breaks down and begs them not to use the hair tonic again. It seems that he had just been pretending to like the fur in order to look strong. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Kappard *Nottorei Secondary Characters *Doggie, Maggie, and Neggie *Libra Star Princess Trivia *The opening features previews from the movie Pretty Cure Miracle Universe. *The eyecatch has changed. *The title of this episode includes a pun between the Japanese word , the Japanese onomatopoeia for a dog's bark, and the English word "wonderful". **Another dog pun in this episode is when Doggie counts, instead of . Constellation Fortune Telling *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs. Gallery :''Main Page: STPC08/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes